


Touching Things

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: This is a J/C vignette for Sira’s challenge. Thank you for this Sira. It was fun.Challenge: write a story with the following first and last sentence:“I wouldn’t touch it, if I were you.”“Don’t you think it’s about time for another round?””





	Touching Things

“I wouldn’t touch it if I were you,” Chakotay whispered close behind her.

Kathryn leapt back from the table, and bumped into him. “Chakotay!! Don’t _do_ that. You shouldn’t go sneaking up on a person like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

He held her shoulders to steady her as she clutched at her chest. He couldn’t help smiling. “Well, if Tuvok catches you fiddling with his Kal Toh game, that’ll be the least of your worries. You know what he’s like.”

“Yes, well he shouldn’t leave it lying around.” Kathryn straightened and tugged down her uniform jacket in an attempt to regain her composure. “What are you doing skulking around this late at night anyway? Shouldn’t you be tucked up in bed by now?”

“I could ask you the same question.”

“A captain’s work is never done.”

“ _And_ you drank too many cups of coffee earlier and you can’t sleep?”

“Yes, well, there’s that too, but you still haven’t answered my question. Why are you still up and wandering around the ship?”

He shrugged. “I heard you thumping and banging around in your quarters earlier. I was going to invite you in for a cup of herbal tea, but by the time I got to your door you were gone. I came looking for you.”

“Oh.” Much to Kathryn’s dismay, she felt a blush creeping up her neck. Why did he always do this to her? With that warm voice and those kind eyes, without even trying, he managed to keep her on the back foot. Unconsciously she took a step away and cringed inwardly when she saw him frown. Damn. To deflect the awkwardness of the moment she threw her arms out and smiled. “You found me. Can I buy you that cup of tea?”

He nodded and gave her a knowing smile. “Thanks. You can buy this round, but only if you’ll join me.”

She blinked at that then moved to the replicator. “Any preferences?”

“Blend seventeen. It has a calming effect.”

Turning, she put her hands on her hips and was about to argue, when she saw his face. With a roll of her eyes and a defeated sigh, she requested two blend seventeens and carried them to one of the couches near the viewport.

They sat and sipped their tea in silence for several minutes.

Chakotay nursed his half empty cup in his hands and spoke quietly. “What’s wrong, Kathryn? Why can’t you sleep?”

She gave him a sideways glance. “The coffee excuse doesn’t really float, does it?”

He shook his head. “You’re immune to caffeine, so no, it doesn’t really work. What is it?”

“Do you really want to know? There’s a list.” She gave him a hang dog look. “A long one.”

“I’m happy to listen to them all, but maybe start with the biggest ones and work your way down.”

She gave him a warm smile. “Chakotay, thank you, but you really don’t want to have to listen to me complain.”

“Kathryn, come on. You won’t get a better offer anywhere else on the ship. Let’s have it.”

With a sideways glance and a grunted laugh she began. “It’s just the usual. We’re running low on Dilithium again with no likely planets on sensors. The warp coils need an overhaul, but to do that we have to take the warp core off line which means it’ll take us longer to find any Dilithium. But if we don’t do the overhaul, the Perguim that we gathered at great cost and difficulty, will deteriorate and become useless. So in the end we’ll have beautifully overhauled warp coils but no Dilithium to run the engines. Typical, huh?” She heaved a sigh and took a sip of tea. “Seven is being even more difficult than usual and if she and B’Elanna have one more altercation I’m going to make them both stand in a corner until they can play nice. Neelix is insisting on another Talent Night and has asked me to either MC or perform. Neither of which enthuses me in the slightest. And he’s been experimenting with Leola root again and wants me to sample all of his new culinary delights.” She sighed. “I’m going to have indigestion for a week. And to top it all off, Starfleet has asked for another ‘update’ on the Maquis situation.” She slammed her cup on the table angrily and turned to him. “Can’t they get it through their heads that we don’t _have_ a Maquis situation? The only situation we have is a Starship with one hundred and thirty six extraordinary people who are stranded thirty five thousand light years from their homes and families. Maquis situation, phhhttt! How can they be such pompous asses even at this distance? I’m so tempted to tell them to go jump. Hell, what could they do? It’s not like they can get their hands on us.” She took a deep breath. “You know, the more I think about it, the better that sounds. Instead of ranting and raving at you, I could dish it up to someone who really deserves it. Admiral Hayes wouldn’t know what hit him. Hmmm, a job for tomorrow. Piss off the Admiralty.” She flopped back against the couch.

Chakotay laughed. “I’m glad I’m not in his shoes.”

Her eyes slid to the side again. “Why’s that?”

He laughed incredulously. “You can be damn scary when you want to be.”

She frowned. “Are you scared of me?”

“Me? Scared of you? Hell, yes, I’m terrified.”

Kathryn swung around and stared at him with something like hurt in her eyes. Her voice was soft. “Really?”

He realised his mistake. “I’m only joking, Kathryn. No, you don’t scare me.”

She sat back again, not the least bit appeased by his words. “Maybe I don’t scare you, but I scare most people. Especially the crew. I see it in their eyes when I walk into a room. How did that happen, Chakotay? Is it something that goes with the territory or is it me? I didn’t ever wanted to be one of ‘those’ captains, but it seems to have happened anyway.” She picked up her cup and took a sip. “Damn.”

“I think you’re underestimating your crew, Kathryn, but in a way it does go with the territory. You’ve forgotten. I was also a captain once and I know what it’s like. It’s difficult to balance friendship and command.”

“We seem to manage. You and I.”

“Ah, but that’s different.”

“How’s that?”

“Well, we’re almost equals and we have a … special bond.”

She turned to him. “‘A special bond’. Yes, I suppose we do.” She took a slow sip of her tea, her eyes drilling into his. “I’m glad we do.”

“So am I.” He felt himself drifting towards her. Using all his willpower he took a deep breath and looked away.

Kathryn flopped back against the couch again and took a shuddering breath. Once the intensity of the moment had passed, she leant closer and rested her head on his shoulder, cradling her mug in her lap. “Do you think we’ll ever get home, Chakotay? Or are we destined to spend the rest of our lives scrabbling for resources and trying to keep our heads above the proverbial water? I get so tired of it all sometimes. I’m exhausted, but too weary to sleep.”

He put his arm around her shoulder and tugged her close. “We’ll get there. I’m sure of it.”

“When?”

“ _That_ , I can’t tell you, but I know you’ll do it. I have great faith in you, Kathryn.”

She was quiet for a few minutes, her mind ticking over and absorbing their current state of affairs. Her extreme tiredness was making her a little reckless or perhaps it was the tea, Lord knows what was in that… but all of a sudden she knew it was time. This was the moment she’d been waiting for. The perfect moment. “That may be true and I’m glad, but you know what, I don’t want to do it on my own.”

He tugged her a little closer. “You don’t have to. I’ll help you in any way that I can.”

She turned in his arms and very deliberately placed her cup on the table. Looking at him intently, she spoke slowly and precisely. “I don’t want to do it on my own anymore, Chakotay.”

He stared at her for several heartbeats then took her hand. The intensity had returned. “Kathryn, I need you to be very clear about this. I don’t want to assume something that you don’t mean. Can you please clarify?”

Her free hand reached up and rested against his cheek. “Chakotay, I’m so tired of the battle, and I’m not talking about the ship. I’m tired of fighting my feelings, of trying to hide them or pretend that they don’t exist. I love you, my friend, and I’ve finally come to the realization that I need you in my life and not just as my first officer. Am I presuming too much? Please tell me if I am.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “No, presume away.” Caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers, he smiled lovingly. “You never cease to amaze me, Kathryn Janeway.”

“In a good way, I hope.”

“Always in a good way.”

She leant back against him. “Do you think we can do this? Be lovers and command at the same time. It won’t be easy.”

He tensed with her words. The idea of being lovers sent a jolt right through him. “Oh yes it will be, Kathryn. It’ll be simple. We’ve been lovers for years. In every way but one.”

She snuggled into his side. “That can be easily remedied. Have you got any plans for the next thirty or forty years?”

With a laugh he turned towards her and wrapped his arms around her. “No, nothing that can’t be deferred. Are you sure about this?”

She leant her forehead against his. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my whole life.” Her shoulders slumped with relief. And then she yawned. “Oh, great. _Now_ I get sleepy.”

“Come on.” He chuckled. “Time for home.”

They left the mess hall arm in arm and on arriving at her door she turned to him. “Do you need to get anything from your quarters? Toothbrush, pyjamas….?”

“I’ll replicate a new toothbrush and I don’t wear pyjamas.” He raised his eyebrows and Kathryn laughed.

“Another mystery solved. I’ve always wondered.” Kathryn keyed in her door code and they stepped into her darkened quarters.

“What else have you wondered about?”

“That’s another long list. Are you sure you want to go into that now?”

He watched as her eyes sparked with desire and he took a step closer to her. “No, I think we can probably leave that for another day.”

Taking his hand she pulled him towards her bedroom and spoke over her shoulder. “Good thinking. What was in that tea by the way?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He laughed at her look of consternation.

“Hmmm, I’ll have to think about that. But not now…” They were standing beside her bed and she unzipped his jacket then nodded towards him. “Quickly, off with it all. I’m wide awake now.” His jacket hit the deck.

“Will you let me?” He placed his hands over hers as she began to unzip her jacket. She nodded and dropped her arms to her side. He dragged the zip down slowly, then slipped his hands over her shoulders and the jacket slid to the floor. He undid her pants and pulled her tee over her head. She shook her tousled hair back into place with a smile. Blowing a soft breath through pursed lips as his eyes drifted down here body, he whispered, “Magnificent.”

Kathryn looked down at her Starfleet issue bra covered breasts and couldn’t help laughing. “You’re easily pleased, but thank you. It comes off too you know?”

“I gathered. Sit down for a moment.” She plonked down on the side of the bed and he knelt before her and pulled off her boots and socks. Taking each foot he massaged them for a moment. Kathryn flopped back onto the bed with a groan. “God, how did you know that I love having my feet rubbed?”

“If I wore those heels all day, I’d want to have my feet massaged. It’s only logical.”

“Please don’t talk about logic. It reminds me of Tuvok and I really don’t want to think about him just at the moment.”

Chakotay grabbed the waist band of her uniform pants and hoisting her bottom in the air, he pulled them down and off. His hands stroked over her calves then up and over her thighs. “I have ways of wiping all thoughts of Vulcans from your mind.”

“Do your worst.” He kissed her panty clad mound, nudging her clit with his nose. She groaned. “Or your best, as the case may be. Damn, it’s been a while but I don’t remember it feeling like this.” He was kissing his way up her front, nipping and suckling at the skin of her belly and breasts. “Hmmm, no, I don’t remember anything like this. Do you think it’s just been so long or is it us? God, that feels wonderful.”

She thrust her chest towards him as his voice rumbled against her engorged nipples. “Have you always been such a chatterbox when you make love?”

“Ohhh.” He’d pulled aside her bra and was licking and laving at the puckered peaks. She held his head to her. “No, but I can’t help it. It’s either you or the tea. Oh, God.”

“I think I have a way to keep you quiet.”

“Oh, yeah. Well, put your money where your mouth is.”

He was hovering over her and she opened her eyes to see him staring down at her. A warm smile hovered over his lips and lust glinted in his eyes. Her breath caught but she frowned. “You’re still dressed! Get those clothes off. That’s an ordemmmmph! Mmmmm.”

His mouth clamped over hers and he kissed her soundly. Warm soft lips played along hers, and his tongue slipped into her mouth to toy with hers, dancing along her teeth, tasting and touching. Kathryn felt the heat of want warm her from the inside, settling low in her belly and sending tingles to her groin. All thoughts of talking were obliterated from her mind as hot shivers of desire trembled through her. She could hear herself moaning as his hands stroked over her body but she had no control. The rough fabric of his uniform rasped against her bare skin and the hard hot length of him ground against her sex. Oh, God, it was magnificent.

It was all as wonderful as she’d imagined but he was still clothed. Time to remedy that. With a giant shove she pushed him off her. He slid to the floor, landing on his knees with a thud and an endearingly stunned look on his face. “What!?”

She grinned. “I want to see you naked.” Leaning forward she undid his pants as he pulled his tee over his head. With her hands down the sides of his pants she pushed his uniform and boxers off and over his hips. His penis flicked free of his boxers and strained towards her. She grinned at him. “I can tick that off the list then.”

He looked down and then at her again and they both laughed. Dropping himself on the bed beside her, he kicked off his shoes, socks and pants and as Kathryn watched him undress, she undid her bra and shimmied out of her underwear. They finished up sitting beside one another naked, aroused and smiling. She wrapped her hand around him and stroked his rigid length, feeling him pulse under her palm. He thickened and hardened even more with her touch. After a moment he stilled her hand and whispered in a strained voice. “Too much. I won’t last.”

Kathryn picked up his hand and laid it on her breast and settled back onto the bed. Closing her eyes she drifted into blissful oblivion as he explored her body with gentle loving hands, lips and fingers. It all became like a dream, as if she was floating. He was gentle but strong, delicate but persistent and seemed to know exactly where to touch her to send her spiralling towards orgasm. She raised her hips off the bed as, pulsing hard yet yielding, he pushed himself into her. With a cry she threw her head back and thrust herself towards him as he plunged deep. It was the most extraordinary feeling. She was where she belonged, with the one person in the universe who knew who she really was. He held her heart in his hands and her soul in his heart. She was home.

Locked in a fevered battle for climax, their voices echoed through her quarters, until her exultant cry drowned out his groan of completion. Their bodies strained and thrust against one another, grinding and pressing into the hard jut of hip bones and the soft cushion of belly and breasts. Their faces red and contorted in the throes of agonising bliss, Kathryn finally gasped a deep breath and her body sagged back onto the bed as the pulsing eased. Chakotay’s arms were wrapped tightly around her as he continued to thrust gently into her. Her hands stroked through his hair and she cooed soothingly. At last his grip loosened and he rubbed his cheek against hers, kissing her neck and shoulders. Tugging his head away from her, she looked into his eyes. “I had no idea.”

“You didn’t?” His eyes looked suspiciously bright.

She shook her head and tears shimmered in her eyes. “I’ve never been loved so much and so well. Ever.”

He whispered something against her lips before he kissed her. They were words she didn’t understand and as his mouth slid from hers, she spoke softly into his ear. “What did you say, my love?”

Rolling to the side, he draped his leg around her thighs, keeping them joined. He kissed her eyes, cheeks and lips. “It was saying from my language. I means ‘heart and soul, we are forever as one.’”

Kathryn nodded. “We always have been.”

He nodded. “I know.”

Wrapped in each other arms they slid gently into slumber.

Waking early the next morning they made love before they rose, then showered and ate breakfast together as if it was something they’d done a million times before. It had all been so simple. The gentle slide from friends to lovers had seemed so natural.

“What about the crew?” Kathryn grabbed at his arm before they left her quarters.

“What about them, my love?”

“What will we tell them?”

Chakotay shrugged. “Nothing. We’re not hiding anything, and it’s not really any of their business, but I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised. They’ll just take it in their stride, as they have all the other changes that they’ve had to deal with over the years.” He kissed her and squeezed her hand. “Come on. Tuvok will frown if we’re late. And we don’t want that.”

Smiling, they left her quarters together, and greeted several crew on their way to the lifts. There could be no doubt about the change in the command team’s circumstances, but as Chakotay predicted, it was accepted without a single sideways glance or snigger.

Their first day as lovers _and_ command team went off without a hitch. Once they were on the bridge, everything fell into place. Kathryn shook her head as she remembered Chakotay’s words of reassurance. She should have known.

It was exactly as he’d said, they’d been lovers for years except for that one thing. A wicked grin twisted at her mouth as she thought about the ‘thing’ she had in store for him this evening.

They left the bridge together at the end of shift and talking quietly of their day, made their way to her quarters. They entered and Kathryn moved straight to the replicator.

“You’re not having more coffee, are you, Kathryn?”

Without turning she shook her head. “No. Not coffee.”

“What have you got there?”

She turned with a grin and two mugs in her hand.

Moving to him she kissed him and handed him a mug. “Blend seventeen. Don’t you think it’s about time for another round?”

- _fin_ -


End file.
